


Frozen

by 27twinsister



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fills [6]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Auras, Childhood, Disney Movies, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Gloves, Pre-Canon, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Bridge likes the Frozen movies.Set in the same universe as Auras. References the quarantine a little bit but not in detail.Prompt: Accurate Depictions of Ableism (main card).
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Frozen

Bridge was nine years old when Frozen came out.  
A dumb princess movie about—  
A queen who has magic ice powers that she has to keep secret by wearing gloves for her entire life, and then she finally reveals she has ice powers and accidentally sets the kingdom into an eternal winter and runs away. Also it’s about sibling love instead of romantic love.  
“Whoa.”  
Bridge didn’t want to admit it, but he really liked that movie. He only saw it once in theatres, but he planned to buy it on DVD when it came out.  
In the meantime...  
Bridge went to school after Frozen came out and most people at school had a chance to see it, and people started making comparisons to Bridge’s powers.  
“So your power has to do with auras and stuff, but like if you lost control could you like, mind control people?”  
“Maybe. But I always wear gloves so that I don’t. But we should be careful.”  
Bridge was also glad this meant people stopped trying to steal his gloves as a prank, by threatening them with mind control.  
Bridge couldn’t mind control people. Just see their auras. It was almost disappointing.  
But Bridge felt more confident about wearing gloves, because it was implied he had so much power and if he didn’t wear gloves something terrible could happen.  
It was fun.  
Years later, Bridge went to see Frozen 2, now 15 years old and happy they made another one. It wasn’t great, but Bridge was happy to have it.  
The Frozen movies were special.  
“You LIKE Frozen 2?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Of course he does. He likes dumb weird stuff. He’s Bridge.”  
“Yeah,” Bridge didn’t take that as an insult. When they left, Bridge took a glove off to see the other boy’s auras. They were jealous, if the shade of reddish blue was anything to go by. ‘Wait, reddish blue...that’s a real colour...oh yeah, purple! It’s a lot more red, though, so they’re probably mad.’  
“Like it was good, but it wasn’t very good.”  
“It wasn’t very good,” Bridge admitted. “But I liked it. It was very emotional, I think.”

When Bridge had nothing else to do during quarantine, he decided to spend the time that he should probably be spending on schoolwork (homework? It’s all being done at home...) watching movies. And that included his favourite Disney movies.  
He didn’t keep track of how many times he watched both movies. It started off as a treat, but turned into something he did once or twice a week, soon becoming something he put on as background noise.  
He also wore his gloves less, since he was around people less. When he went out, he wore his gloves, but that wasn’t very often. He wasn’t really allowed to.  
Bridge did actually somewhat learn to control his powers, or at least not need to wear gloves 24/7. His parent’s auras were comforting to see regularly.  
When all this went back to normal, and Bridge would be around people again, he would wear his gloves.  
But until then, he would sit at home, watch Frozen for the millionth time, and be entertained by his comfort movies.  
The world sucked. Frozen’s world was a little bit better.


End file.
